Lizzie
"They say not to swim for 3 minutes, but do you want to tell Lizzie the dinosaur that? " Background Fact File *Debut: Rampage (1986) *Age: Mid 20s/30s *Gender: Female *Mutation: Dinosaur *Skin Colour: Light green/Lime/Dark green *Underbelly Colour: Yellow *Eye Colour: Red and orange/hazel *Claw Colour *Spike Colour: Yellow/cream *Height: Big *Weight: Light *Likes: Meat, stomping, eggs, swimming, heat, roaring, breathing fire. *Dislikes: Scumlabs, birds (because she is allergic to birds) *Allies: George and Ralph (in particular), Boris, Curtis/Rhett, Ruby, Myukus/Eyegore/Kyle, Harley/Wally. *Voice Actress: Debby Ryan Appearance Lizzie in her monster/mutant form slightly resembles Godzilla. The only big difference is that she is so much shorter. She is a green dinosaur with her huge long arms and lots of yellow spikes on her back and on her head. Trivia *In every Rampage game, despite Lizzie being female she has a male-like build. It is unexplained why she does, but its probably a reference to steroids, as steroids can make women develop male charasteristics. Maybe this is because Scumlabs used steroids on Lizzie in a clinical trial before she was mutated during the accident. *In the very first Rampage Arcade game, when Lizzie was reverted back to her human form, she had dark brown hair and a lanky build. In Rampage World Tour, when transforming back into her human form, her hair was changed to blonde and she adopted a more voluptous figure. *In Rampage: World Tour, Rampage Universal Tour and Rampage Through Time, she is a lizard, but yet she can breathe fire. This is probably to reinforce her status as Rampage's version of Godzilla, because, lets face it, why have a giant lizard if it can't breathe fire? And in Rampage: Total Destruction, shes apparently a dinosaur now! How could someone possibly turn into a dinosaur if dinosaur DNA hasn't even been extracted from dinosaur fossils yet!? Still, she is not a real dinosaur as there have been no such carnivorous dinosaur with arms as long as hers! *In Rampage Through Time, players can go back in time to the Jurassic era, full of dinosaurs. If a player happens to be Lizzie and playing in the Jurassic era, pointless, seeing as their already is a boss dinosaur in this level. Speaking of which, cavemen and dinosaurs did not coexist, cavemen were around long after the dinosaurs became extinct, but this level was just a joke, referring to the stereo-typical image of dinosaurs and humans living together. *Lizzie, along with Kingston, Shelby and Crock, is the only reptile in the entire of Rampage: Total Destruction. This is probably so each of the 4 players could play as a reptile. *It is believed that Lizzie falls in love with Curtis throughout the story of Rampage 2: Universal Tour. It is unknown whether or not their relationship lasts until long after Rampage 2: Universal Tour's events or into Rampage Through Time's story. What is unusual is that Lizzie is a lizard/dinosaur and Curtis is a mouse so it is unsure how or why she falls in love with him. *On the box art for Rampage: Total Destruction, Lizzie looks entirely different to how she looks in the game, for example, on the cover she has far more teeth, more scales, sharper spikes, skikes on her elbows, small yellow eyes and bigger hands. This revamp has also occured to George and Ralph. Funnily enough Eyegore is the same as he is in the game, which makes him oddly stand out on the back of the box. This is probably only to show that there are brand new monsters, so there was no need to give him an exclusive look. Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:List of Female Monsters Category:Rampage (1986) Category:Rampage World Tour Category:Rampage 2: Universal Tour Category:Rampage Through Time Category:Rampage: Total Destruction